


Papers

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 각시탈 | Bridal Mask
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did wondered why it had been upside down then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a fluff at least for this pairing. And cos of this [gifset](http://zaruba-needslove.tumblr.com/post/110948061442).

The moment she got onto the tram she saw Officer Ishida trying to cover his face with a newspaper. She rolled her eyes slightly before turning away to find Lee Gangto.

Once she spotted him, she immediately took the empty spot beside him. She started to snort the moment she sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee Gangto as he turned to look at her in concern. She grinned.

"Nothing. I've just remembered something funny."

The frown deepened. 

"Care to share your thoughts?" he asked again as Mokdan cast a mischievous glance towards the man.

"It's something that happened some time ago but only now that I found it really funny."

"What is it?" asked Gangto again as she giggled.

"I... almost forgot how adorable Young Master could be."

Lee Gangto stared at her in disbelief before averting his eyes. "W-what... what did you mean?"

"Newspapers."

Gangto glanced back at her. "Huh?"

Mokdan grinned. "Last time. At the hospital, after you stopped me from running away. Young Master... held the newspaper upside down."

She could feel Gangto stiffening at once as she chuckled.

"N-no... I didn't."

She giggled. "Yes you did. Back then, I thought it was strange. Lee Gangto being so nice to me... and then trying to hide your face with an upside-down paper. But now... I guess it made sense."

Gangto tried to laugh it off nervously. 

"I wasn't really..."

Mokdan smiled as she clasped his hand. She chanced a glance towards him and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.

"... sorry that I gave you a hard time then, young master."

Gangto shrugged. "It's been a long time since, anyway... but why did you have to bring it up now?"

Mokdan chuckled again. "Because Ishida over there tried to cover his face with the paper. And then I remembered that."

"Geez..."

Mokdan nudged him. "But really... young master was really cute. And you were trying to not let me get even more hurt despite that situation."

Gangto nudged her back but it still didn't stopped himself from smiling as well. "Shut up, that's so embarassing."


End file.
